Dark sericts
by Esrie Rose Moncherie
Summary: A Severus OC fic A girl who lost her father comes and lives at hogwarts turning out to be a potions expert. Will Snape fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter but the girl character is all mine _

_Summery: just like it says on the link _

_this is mt first Fanfiction so please be nice and any helpfull comments would be nice! _

* * *

Dark Secrets'

Sarcara sank to her knees, her silent tears cascaded down her face landing on the casket of her father.

"You said you would always be there" she said voice husked with emotion "but now you're gone." The minister stood, and started to talk about her father passing on and what a good man he was. Sarcara lost herself in her thoughts about him; she remembered how they would go out to the apple orchard behind the house and walk through the rows of apples her father inspecting each one as he passed by, she would beg him after a few hours of walking to pick an apple and go back to the house, he would just smile at her and keep looking, then stopping suddenly he would reach out and pick an apple and then hold it to the sunlight and smile and handing it to her he would say "an apple from heaven for my angle." She would laugh at him and tell him how silly he was for calling her an angle, taking a bite of the apple and letting the sweet juices linger in her mouth and by the time they would get home she had finished the apple.

"Sarcara would you like to say a few words?" Sarcara jumped the minister startling her out of her memories, she nodded and walked up in front of the group she cleared her throat and spoke " my father was very special to me and I loved him more than anyone else and I am going to miss him goodbye dad" tears started to flow again she sank to her knees and violent sobs shook her slender frame she cried out "NO! Please come back! Why did you go" rose knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her trying to get Sarcara to calm down. After a while she did, but the tears still came as they sped off in rose's Mercedes she didn't't know what life was going to throw at her next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hogwarts

Sunlight poured into the guest room where Sarcara was staying, making her groan as she pulled the covers closer to her head. "SARCARA WAKE UP!!!!" Rose screamed at the foot of the stairs hoping to get Sarcara out of bed, Sarcara groaned again and got up putting on some clothes and running a brush through her sleep deviled hair. She walked out of her room, and followed her nose down to the kitchen where Rose was making breakfast. "Ah there she is Mrs. America!" rose said way overly happy,

"Ughhh stop it rose your going to make me sick" she said and buried her head in her arms. "I found a new place for you to live"

"And where would that be exactly?" Sarcara said half mad and half annoyed at rose,

"Hogwarts, the headmaster has agreed to let you stay there you don't have to take any classes though because you have passed all your exams so instead he is assigning you on as an apprentice for their potions teacher" She said happily. Sarcara thought about this for a moment, on the plus side she was going to be doing her favorite subject potions. And there really was no bad side at least not yet, she raised her head and looked to rose and nodded.

"Great we'll be leaving in an half hour so I suggest eating and then go pack" Rose said sarcara nodded again and did as she was told the next moment she found herself in an office of some sort.

"Albus were here" Rose said

"Ah Rose how nice it is to see you again" A man said as he stepped out of the shadows and came up to the pair hugging rose. "yes it is nice to see you again Albus, as you can see I've brought Sarcara with me"

"Yes, yes I'll contact Severus immediately" he said wand walked over to the fireplace and fire called Severus who stepped into the office.

" Severus may I introduce to you your new apprentice, her name is Sarcara" he gestured to a women with snow white hair standing next to a women with fiery red hair. Sarcara was not scared by the man when he walked in even though rose paled a bit, she curtsied to him "Nice to meet you sir" she said in an even voice he nodded in her direction and gestured for her to follow him they walked out in silence they did not speak for quite some time, they arrived at a room of some sort and Severus said the password and they walked in he turned to the girl "first to start off you are not allowed to enter my room without knocking, nor are you allowed to go into my lab without permission, also clean up your mess because I'm not your maid and nether are the house elf's for that matter. Also dinner is served at 5:30 and breakfast is at the great hall and so is lunch" Sarcara nodded and curtsied "yes sir" he then showed her to her room, which she walked in and started to unpack her things. After that she surveyed the room, she smiled it was satisfactory. She went out into the living room to find her Teacher reading a book about potions,

"Um excuse me sir? But what am I supposed to call you."

" You may call me professor"

"Thank you Professor" she curtsied again and then walked back into her room. Sarcara sat on her bed thinking about her new teacher and how she was going to cope and get along with him. As the day dragged on She wondered what her new life held.


End file.
